Carrot Love
by khrVariaLover
Summary: [WARNING! SHONENAI/YAOI AHEAD!] (Don't like, don't read). Midorima stays after practice to work on his shots more while Takao stays with him everyday to help. Nothing new... Until Takao started to act a bit odd. How will things proceed when Midorima confronts Takao about his odd behavior?


**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMGGGGG! My second KnB shonenai/yaoi so soon! Craziness!**

**::Disclaimer:: I don't own le characters or KnB. It all belongs to its right owner.**

* * *

It was after practice when Midorima and Takao are once alone in the gym. As per usual, Midorima continues to practice his shots as Takao stands around to help out Midorima with his shots. You can clearly see beads of sweat on Midorima's arms, neck, and face. Takao's dripping in sweat as well, but not as clearly as Midorima.

"Takao, you don't have to stay behind with me everyday. I don't need you to help me," Midorima said bluntly.

"Ouch. That hurts Shin-chan. You're such a tsun-tsun," Takao said with his signature pretend hurt face on. But this time... it was a little different than usual for only Midorima not to take notice of it.

Midorima ignore Takao's statement and continues with his shots one after another. Takao fidgets the whole time, staying silent, until Midorima finished. Midorima sighs and turns to Takao. Takao's fidgeting is irritating him. And Takao's complete silence since Midorima blew off him again is unnaturally uncharacteristic of Takao which made him worry a bit. Takao normally wasn't like this. The idiot always try to think of something "funny" to say to him, much to his annoyance. But today seems to be different.

"What's the matter with you, Takao? It's unlike you to be completely silence the entire time. Is what I said earlier bothering you now?" Midorima stares at Takao intensely. "It never bothered you before."

"Huh? Ah! No! No! That's not it!" Takao waves his hands in front of him wildly.

Midorima continues to stare at Takao intensely. There's definitely wrong with Takao today. Takao's odd behavior's really bothering him and Midorima can't understand why. Midorima takes a step forward towards Takao as Takao's eyes shifts sideways, a nervous smile edge into his face, and taking a step back.

"Takao, something's wrong. This isn't like you at all." Midorima's hand stretch out towards Takao. "Why are you backing away from me?"

Takao continues to back away from Midorima and trips backward over a basketball near his feet. Takao's arms flings and he grab onto Midorima's outstretch arm, pulling Midorima down with him. Somehow, by miracle, Takao lands on top of Midorima. Midorima widen his eyes in shock at the sudden fall and landing. He can see Takao's face more clearly up close. Despite the light sweat running down Takao's face, Midorima can see Takao's light blush across his face, his eyes soft... and sad? Eyebrows curve upwards. Light panting slipping through Takao's luchious lips. Takao never seen so... charming and beautiful to him before... Midorima couldn't understand this feeling in his chest.

"Takao..." Midorima said softly.

"Shin-chan..." Takao trying to gather his thoughts together, his face so close to Midorima's, tears starting to form. "I... I'm in love with you!"

"Huh? What?" Midorima taken by surprise from Takao's sudden confession.

"I love you, Shin-chan. I have been for the last few weeks," Takao confesses, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes.

"Takao. This is ridiculous! You're joking right?" Midorima said, shocked.

"No! I'm not!" Takao buried his face in Midorima's chest, clutching on Midorima's shirt. "I love you, it hurts so much. I wish I can ignore this feeling, but I can't!"

Midorima doesn't know what to do but place his arms around Takao. He can hear Takao sobbing on his chest. It was the first time he seen Takao like this. Midorima's lost for words, not knowing what to say to Takao as they lay there on the cold gym floor. Midorima gritted his teeth, placing his left hand over Takao's head. How could he miss this? He and Takao are always hanging together almost everyday during practice and school hours.

"Please... Please... Just look at me. Only me... Shin-chan..." Takao lifts his head up and kisses Midorima straight into the lips.

Takao's lips are so soft to the touch. So lustful. Midorima licks Takao's bottom lip before Takao slightly open his mouth for Midorima's tongue to slip through. Takao let out a soft moan. Midorima and Takao lock in a kiss that feel like hours

"Shin... chan..." Takao grasps for air when the kiss broke. "Please accept my feelings... Shin-chan..."

Takao stares at Midorima with loving lustful eyes. How it comes to this Midorima does not know. One thing is certain. Midorima does not like seeing Takao in this matter. Complete unsettling. It doesn't sit right well with him at all. Maybe. Just maybe Midorima is in love with Takao, but he's so confused right now.

"Takao..." Midorima carcasses Takao's face. "Can you... Can you give me some time to think about this?"

Takao looks at Midorima with those sad puppy eyes before nodding softly. "Alright..."

Takao got off from Midorima and went to the locker room to change. Midorima continues to lay there on the cold hard gym floor for a moment longer. His mind spinning. Touching his lips subconsciously, it's the first time Midorima kissed anyone. His first kiss. And it was with a guy. With Takao. Somehow. Somewhat. Midorima does not mind. He can feel his heart pounding in his chest as he clutch over it. Midorima roll over, got up, and follow Takao. In the locker room, Midorima finds Takao haven't left home yet.

"Takao..." Takao slowly turns around to face Midorima at the sound of his voice. Midorima holds out his hand, smiling genuinely and softly. "I thought it over and I accept your feelings. Takao."

Takao blushes and smiles, half-expecting Midorima to reject him . Happy. Happy Midorima accepted his feelings, Takao reach out and takes Midorima's hand.

..._I love you, Shin-chan..._

The next morning, Takao and Midorima got caught holding hands and the whole basketball team makes a huge commotion over it. Midorima facepalms and groans. Midorima have told Takao earlier in the day it was a bad idea to hold hands. Midorima didn't want anyone to know they just started a relationship yet. But now it's out, might as well announce and confirm the team he and Takao are now a couple. Everyone's so shock and in awe at the news. Who would have thought Takao and Midorima will end up together as a couple. Takao is in all sparkling bright smiles like a fucking cute dork. It's so annoying bright half the team want to kill Takao.

"Takao, I will get you for this later." Midorima sends a glare at Takao.

"Hai, hai." Takao smiles before whispering in Midorima's ears. "I will give you a kiss later to make up for it."

Midorima blushes, pushing up his glasses to hide the blush. "Fine. Later."

Takao chuckles. Takao mouths 'I love you' at Midorima before joining the rest of the team for practice. Midorima sighs. He got his hands full more than ever now, but oddly enough. Midorima's content about it. Might as well look forward the days he will spend with Takao.

* * *

**_A/N - I swear I write the weirdest shits ever. Most of the fics I write are so fucking random, I swear. Ignore my ramblings =w=_**


End file.
